Two Stars
by AurAwesome Jones
Summary: AU USUK y mension de otras parejas. Alfred escrube una carta a su hermano mayor Arthur para contarle sus sentimientos a lo largo de varios dias. Arthur correspondera su amor a lo largo que escribe la carta o pasara algo mas?


Padres muertos, nadie a quien le interese quedarse con nosotros y tu aun así tomaste la decisión de cuidar de ambos sin importar lo que costara. Tu dijiste que estaba bien, yo creí en ti ya que era el menor y no podía hacer más que confiar en que todo iría bien y aunque te viera desgastado y cansado trataba de ayudarte de algún modo, quería hacer algo por ti, pero no podía hacer nada más que prepararte el té por las noches y un emparedado para cuando terminaras de trabajar. Es gracioso que justo a estas Alturas uno se acuerde de todas esas cosas, ¿Verdad?

'Muchas veces me he acostado en este jardín mirando a las estrellas, tratando de pensar o imaginar que tú también estas mirando lo mismo que yo veo ahora, así como en esas películas cursis, donde el protagonista mira a la misma estrella que su amada está mirando. Incluso este pensamiento me da risa, porque sé que es tan de sueño de una adolescente de 15 años que ha visto demasiadas películas románticas, pero aun así me viene a la cabeza todo esto. Solo miro aquella estrella, la que sé que existe la posibilidad de que estés mirando por más lejos que estés.

Como olvidar ese momento en el que me enseñabas a leer las estrellas y todos los mensajes que tenía. Tú me lo decías tan emocionado, eras un experto en el tema y podía ver cierta nostalgia en tu mirada, sabía que extrañabas todo eso de cuando papá te decía todo lo que sabía de las constelaciones ya que él era astrónomo. Yo también lo extrañaba, pero solo me acurrucaba contra tu pecho sintiéndome tan protegido y cómodo como el niño que era. Entonces yo te mire y ladee la cabeza mientras preguntaba "¿Todas las estrellas tienen un nombre?" tu asentiste, yo volví a preguntar "¿Puedo ponerle un nombre a una de ellas?". Dudaste, lo sé, lo note en tu mirada porque sabias que a una estrella no se le puede poner cualquier nombre que a un niño de 5 años se le ocurra, pero no querías arruinar mi infantil ilusión de tener una estrella, así que me sonreíste y dijiste "¿Por qué no? ¿Cuál quieres nombrar?". Mi mirada se llenó de ilusión y recorrí todo el cielo en un vistazo. Era inmenso y había tantas estrellas que para mí aun no tenían un nombre, entonces encontré dos cercanas y dije mientras las señalaba con el dedo índice "esas parecen hermanas, ¡Se llamaran Alfred y Arthur y serán nuestra constelación de hermanos!" lo mire orgulloso por el nombre que les di, tú te sorprendiste por lo tierno que debí haber sido, recuerdo que te sonrojaste y me miraste de forma cálida. Creo que te burlaste de mí en el interior, sabias que una constelación no se forma con dos estrellas, pero no me dijiste nada, no valía la pena arruinar el momento de… Hermanos.

Ja, vaya. "Hermanos". Con el paso del tiempo el significado de esa palabra fue calando en mi interior. Pensar que en ese entonces te tenía para mí, mimándome como a un niño, pero ya era un adolescente y también recuerdo que me desagradaban muchas de las cosas que hacías como decirme que me sentara bien, como debía vestir y que debía comer. Yo no tenía más que obedecerte a mala gana, en esos momentos sentía que me disgustaba todo eso, que no quería saber nada de otro regaño o corrección, yo solo quería divertirme y vivir mi adolescencia, pero tú siempre estabas detrás de mí, cuidándome. Por un lado quería libertad, quería que me dejaras hacer lo que yo quisiera, pero por otro lado me encantaba que te preocuparas, que me quisieras proteger, pero yo no quería ser protegido, yo quería protegerte.

La ocasión en la que yo salí a escondidas a divertirme por los barrios, bebí y probé todas esas cosas nuevas y emocionantes que se vivían en los barrios bajos e "indecentes", en aquel entonces. Esas sensaciones, esas emociones nunca se irán de mi memoria, mucho menos el momento en que regrese a casa y te vi con los ojos humedecidos, estabas realmente molesto y yo no entendía por qué. Me gritaste, me preguntaste "¿Dónde rayos estabas?" yo me enoje, "¿Qué acaso no tengo edad suficiente para ser responsable de mí?" te conteste. Entonces supe que toque algo que te dolió. Sabías que pronto volaría y dejaría el nido desde esas palabras. Discutimos toda la noche y al final cada quien se fue a su habitación. Esa vez no pude dormir, no quise haberte lastimado, pero tampoco quería ser tratado como a un bebe más, yo quería algo distinto, pero aun en mi estado adolescente no lograba identificar que era.

Respire profundamente dejando los recuerdos ir y venir por mi mente, esos alegres se quedaron en la niñez y en la adolescencia se volvían cada vez más amargos, pero el que más dolió fue de los últimos que viví a tu lado, como tu hermano.

Hubo un tiempo en que no te presentaste en largo tiempo, como siempre solías hacer. Trataba de pensar que ya volverías, quería pensar que podíamos arreglar esa última disputa y reconciliarnos, quería decirte que todo iba a cambiar si llegábamos a un acuerdo, quería decirte que tenía nuevas y grandes ideas para cambiar el mundo y que quería tu apoyo, pero de pronto llegaste y me miraste como si nada, sin ese sentimiento desagradable con el que te habías ido hace meses, pero acompañado de alguien que causo distintas reacciones en mi mente y en mis sentimientos. "Alfred, te presento a Francis" sonreíste con algo de pena. Oh, esa expresión era inconfundible en tu rostro, aunque jamás la había visto antes en ti, ni siquiera me la habías dedicado a mí que me considerabas algo importante en tu vida. Dijiste que Francis se quedaría unos días, pero pasaron los meses y ver su rostro por las mañanas cada vez era más insoportable, pero te veías tan feliz… Que no pude hacer más que desearte lo mejor y marcharme. Me pediste que me quedara, pero yo ya había hecho mis maletas y estaba listo para irme. "No te preocupes por mí, ya tengo un empleo, un hogar…" te dije, pero tú no me dejaste terminar y me tomaste del brazo diciéndome "no digas tonterías, ¡Este es tu hogar!" estaba por ceder ante tu mirada suplicante, pero al ver a Francis detrás de ti mirándote con cierta pena. Luego me vio a mí, así que yo endurecí mi mirada y me marche para hacer esto menos difícil.

Tuve una vida independiente como soltero por largo tiempo. Me mentía todos los días con la sonrisa de todos los días diciéndome que ese día estaba mejor que el anterior desde el día en que me fui, pero solo empeoraba. El sueño me había abandonado y en cambio un apetito sorprendente vino en su lugar. Mis compañeros de trabajo preguntaban que como era posible que comiera tanto, yo solo sonreía y me encogía de hombros mientras me metía una hamburguesa a la boca para darle una gran mordida.

Tenía unos buenos compañeros de trabajo con los que me podía pasar un buen rato, así como Kiku Honda que era un asiático bastante curioso ya que parecía un hombre bastante correcto y recto, pero cuando lo veías realizando sus informes en la laptop, podías estar un 35% seguro de que del otro lado de la pantalla podía haber hentai, además de que en las fiestas después de un buen sake podía ponerse "divertido". Luego estaba Antonio Carriedo, un español con el que podía pasar un buen rato, eran una "bomba" juntos en el trabajo y Feliciano, el chico que venía a hacer su servicio social y le traía las donas y el café a todos.

De los muchos empleados que había todos eran agradables y no había problemas entre ellos, pero de todos ellos yo no podía evitar ver a nadie más ni nadie menos que mi supervisora, Natasha Arlovskaya. Yo pensé que me había enamorado nuevamente, mi corazón dio un brinco de emoción. Su cabello color plateado amarrado con un listón como si fuera una diadema, sus ojos que contenían una mirada bastante poderosa para su cuerpo delgado y apariencia dulce; pero su personalidad no era tan dulce como un pastel, ella era seria y fría con él, aunque con contadas personas podía ser tal como su aspecto dictaba. Todo eso me encantaba, pero por algún motivo no me sentía listo para quererla, aun no (además de que tenía un 1000% de terminar con el trasero pateado con su tacón, era obvio que estaba más concentrada en otras cosas, o en otras personas como Iván Braginski)

Aunque todo fuera "perfecto" en mi vida, aun había algo de mi pasado que me seguía todos los días, aunque mi pasado no supiera que siempre estaba presente en cada día de mi vida.

Cada vez que salía de casa al trabajo, o del trabajo a casa, podía ver la casa en la que vivimos años al lado de nuestros padres hasta el día del accidente, cuando nuestros padres fueron invitados a una fiesta y me dejaron bajo tu cuidado. Papá dijo que no regresarían muy tarde, solo comerían parte del pastel de boda y volverían. Mamá lo reprendió y dijo que no debía ponernos un mal ejemplo, luego recuerdo que te miró a ti y te pidió que cuidaras bien de mí, tú se lo prometiste. A mí me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo que me portara bien contigo, yo se lo prometí de igual forma. Podría jurar que en ese momento se estaba despidiendo de nosotros y ¿Sabes? Es gracioso pensar que tú siempre cumpliste con tu promesa, yo al crecer me olvide de ella.

Claro, todo lo que viví en esa casa no fue solo eso, sino también esos momentos a tu lado. Recordarlos en ese entonces y ahora sigue siendo algo doloroso, pero uno se acostumbra.

Un día que perdí el camión tome la decisión de caminar. Quien diría que al pasar frente a nuestra… No. Tu casa, me llenaría de tantas emociones. Me acerque lentamente a la puerta con el corazón palpitándome fuertemente de los nervios por verte, temía ver todo del modo que creía que todo seria, sabía que sería difícil ver tantas cosas, pero aun así quería enfrentarlo.

Toque la puerta firmemente, se escuchó algo romperse. Me asuste pensando que te había pasado algo pero tú y yo sabemos que era peor que eso. Cuando abriste la puerta y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. La mía desconcertada y la tuya demacrada entre las lágrimas. Te abrace impulsivamente, fuertemente, como nunca lo hice cuando debí hacerlo. Mantuve el aliento por largo tiempo al sentir esa sensación quemando mi pecho, confirmando el sentimiento que sentía hacia ti.

Francis te había dejado por una chica más linda, por una chica más fácil de complacer. Una que no se preocupara tanto por su idea de repartir amor al mundo ni que le hiciera preguntas al volver por las noches con marcas rojas por el cuello.

Al inicio sentí odio hacia el que te hizo sufrir todo esto, hacia ese francés, pero pensándolo mejor… Cancele la renta de mi departamento, conseguí un camión y me mude inmediatamente contigo. No volvería a tener una oportunidad así de conquistarte. Si, sonare egoísta, pero después de todo lo que paso no podía perderte de nuevo, no por mi culpa o por la de alguien más, jamás lo permitiría. Ahora tú eras mío.

Trabaje duro todos los días, me esforcé por conseguir lo mejor para ti. Todos esos años de mi niñez te los estaba regresando poco a poco como pago, aunque tú no quisieras depender de mí ya que habías dejado tu trabajo de poco salario para encargarte de la casa mientras ese maldito francés se encargaba de salir a "trabajar".

Tú estabas tan mal, que recuerdo que no comías ni hacías nada más que hacer las cosas por inercia como mantener la casa limpia y te duchabas solo para no sentirte incomodo por estar así. Lo único que hacías sin ser una obligación era beber por las noches cuando creías que nadie te veía. Varias veces por la noche escuche el refrigerador abrirse y el movimiento en la cocina cuando te ponías ebrio era tan ruidoso que era imposible no escucharte. Una vez me levante de mi cama y fui a ver como estabas, lo que encontré no fue en absoluto lo que esperaba; estabas tumbado en el suelo al lado de varias botellas, recargado contra una pared por que la silla ya te quedaba lejos y era "demasiado alta" para que te volvieras a sentar allí, según dijiste en ese momento.

Te intente levantar para llevarte a tu cuarto, tu solo te dejaste y una vez te puse en pie me abrazaste por el cuello. "No me sueltes" dijiste "no me dejes". Yo me sonrojé, tu pegaste tu rostro contra mi pecho. No sabía que te sentías así por mí, así que yo solo te sostuve pegado a mi cuerpo ya que estabas tambaleándote y no quería dejarte caer. Tenía mi brazo rodeando tu cintura y mi otra mano la utilizaba para apoyarme en la pared. "No te dejare" murmure suavemente para calmarte. Es de esos momentos que tengo gravados en mi memoria, puedo decir que es uno de los mejores que conservo hasta ahora, pero…

Entonces separaste tu rostro de mi pecho y miraste directamente a mis ojos, yo contemple los tuyos. "Prométemelo" entrecerraste los ojos mirándome fijamente y luego te acercaste acortando la distancia, terminaste por eliminar el contacto visual entre nosotros y lo cambiaste por un contacto ms profundo, un beso. Yo no supe que hacer, yo era tu hermano menor y siempre supe que para ti esto era incorrecto, pero ahora que estabas haciendo esto mis dudas desaparecieron y estuve más seguro de todo esto. Sostuve tu nuca suavemente y acaricie tus cabellos.

Dejaste caer todo tu peso sobre el mío, tuve que retroceder hasta quedar contra la pared, pero a pesar de estar en esa posición yo era quien tenía el control sobre el beso. Yo mordí tus labios, tú no te quedaste atrás y lamiste suavemente mi labio superior, juntaste nuestros labios y volviste a lamer como pidiéndome permiso para ir más allá. Yo no me negué y abrí la boca para darte paso y a la vez darte buena batalla por el dominio de ese nuevo beso que en realidad jamás antes había probado.

Nuestros pulmones pedían aire a gritos, pero yo no quería dejar tus labios. De pronto tú te apartaste para poder respirar y me abrazaste fuertemente. "Te amo" murmuraste. Yo no supe que contestar, jamás creí escuchar eso de ti, así que me acerque a tu oído y murmure "Yo te he amado desde siempre". Entonces tu apretaste tus puños sujetando mi ropa y suspiraste "Francis…".

Quede atónito. Te mire a los ojos y me quedo claro todo, solo estabas ebrio y no sabías lo que hacías. "creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir" te dije y acaricie tu mejilla. Tú asentiste con la cabeza y la dejaste caer en mi hombro suavemente. Te cargue entre mis brazos y te lleve hasta tu recamara. Costaba trabajo ver la cama matrimonial que tenías sin tener la tentación de colarme entre tus sabanas, pero no había modo de que me atreviera a hacer algo así… No. "¿Al… Alfred?" me mirabas como si estuvieras perdido "¿no te quedabas conmigo?". Yo sonreí levemente con pena y negué "estoy seguro de que estarás mejor sin mí". Tu rostro se llenó de preocupación y negabas con la cabeza "no, no, no, ¡tú prometiste quedarte, no puedes irte, yo…!" "Shh" te coloque un dedo en los labios y acaricie tu cabello "Buenas noches, Arthur".'

Arthur termino de leer la carta de su hermano que le había entregado la policía. Aparentemente estaba incompleta. Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los dedos entre el papel.

Uno de los oficiales lo miro con tristeza y poso su mano en su hombro.

-No sabe cuánto lo sentimos, pero estamos seguros de que su hermano está en un lugar mejor-aseguro el policía tratando de ofrecerle una sonrisa.

Arthur no le contesto. Ver el cadáver de su hermano lo tenía aun paralizado y esa carta lo mataba por dentro.

Nadie sabía desde cuando Alfred había comenzado a escribir eso, nadie sabía por qué lo empezó a escribir, ni que Alfred estaba por morir de un paro cardiaco, pero Arthur era el único que sabía todo detrás de eso, incluso lo que pasa después del final de la carta.

Un par de estrellas eran su consuelo esa noche. Estaba seguro de que Alfred también las estaría viendo en ese momento.

¿Ustedes que creen que paso entre Alfred y Arthur? Creo que se puede deducir fácilmente~

Si les gusto a nadie le hace daño dejar un review~


End file.
